leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kartana (Pokémon)
|} Kartana (Japanese: カミツルギ Kamiturugi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-04 Blade (Japanese: ). Biology Kartana is a small, humanoid Pokémon that resembles origami. It has a mainly white body with a red underside, with its head seemingly folded inside of its body. Its head has a four-sided star in the center that functions like a mouth and two horns or antennas protruding from the top. No discernible eyes or other facial features are present. It has long, thin arms that resemble katanas, which connect to the center of its body through a yellow sheath-like area. It has three yellow protrusions by the sheath, and its legs appear creased. Its body is completely flat, as if it was made entirely out of paper. It is the only Pokémon that can learn by leveling up. Despite its small size compared to the other Ultra Beasts, Kartana is extremely dangerous, as every edge of its body is incredibly sharp. It is able to cut down a gigantic steel tower with one stroke of the blades on its arms, and any opponents that try to attack it will be similarly cut apart. Its light, paper-like body allows it to evade most attacks by simply floating out of the way, but it also makes it highly vulnerable to fire and moisture. Kartana originates from the Ultra Forest dimension in Ultra Space. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Kartana was first seen in a flashback in PASM11, attacking Kahili at Melemele Meadow. It later reappeared in PASM21, at Iki Town, where it attacked Hala, Olivia, and Nanu. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Malie Garden (only four for either location)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Kartana has the highest base stat of all and Pokémon and is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Kartana has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * At 0.2 lbs (0.1 kg), Kartana is tied with , , , and as the lightest Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Kartana has a catch rate of 255 and a base experience yield of 114. * Despite being called "UB Slash" in Japanese, Kartana cannot learn the move . Origin Kartana may be based on and . In particular, it may be based on , a ceremonial origami attached to gifts for congratulatory occasions as a token of good luck, or , paper figurines cut into the shape of a person or animal and imbued with spiritual power, often used by priests to ward off negative energy. Its sharp, paper-like qualities may be a reference to s. Name origin Kartana may be a combination of and charta (Latin for paper). It may also involve (British ceremonial sword used at the coronations for kings and queens) and कर्तन kartana (Sanskrit for cutting). Kamiturugi may be a combination of 紙 kami (paper), 神 kami (deity), and 剣 tsurugi (sword). In other languages , and |fr=Katagami|frmeaning=From katana and origami |es=Kartana|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Katagami|demeaning=From katana and origami |it=Kartana|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=종이신도 Jong-isindo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=紙御劍 / 纸御剑 Zhǐyùjiàn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=紙御劍 Jíyuhgim|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Картана Kartana|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB-04 Blade |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０４：劈斬 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０４：劈斬 / ＵＢ０４：劈斩 |fr=UC-04 Lame |de=UB-04 Schwerthieb |it=UC 04 Sectio |ko=UB04 슬래시 UB04 Slash |ru=УЧ-04 Лезвие UCH-04 Lezviye |es=UE-04 Tajo }} Related articles * Ultra Beast External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Katagami es:Kartana fr:Katagami it:Kartana ja:カミツルギ zh:纸御剑